


Il prezzo della vittoria

by Ljn



Series: Polvere [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljn/pseuds/Ljn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un verso inarticolato gli si strozzò in gola.<br/>Stupido. Stupido stupido stupido! Stupido più di quanto non lo avesse mai accusato di essere!<br/>Aveva davvero pensato di poter andare da Sas’ke con quei sentimenti e portare a casa una vittoria? Idiota! Cretino! Scemo!<br/>Era riuscito ad ottenere solo di costringerlo a dirgli brutalmente come stavano le cose.<br/>Sasuke aveva ragione.<br/>Tra loro … tra loro …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il prezzo della vittoria

**Author's Note:**

> Salve!  
> Questa che segue è la versione dei fatti vista dalla parte di Naruto. Di per sè è un prologo e una narrazione in contemporanea ad un certo punto, ma l'ho scritta dopo Polvere nel vento, e mi piace di più in quest'ordine. All'inizio è riportato il ... diciamo "momento" da cui parte e da cui si "separa" dal primo testo.  
> Spero vi piaccia ^^

**Il prezzo della vittoria.**

Storia di un ghiro e una volpe. E di _quello_ che ci sta nel mezzo.

 

> _Non volevo trovarmi nella scomoda situazione di dirti che non ci potrà mai essere altro che amicizia tra di noi. Mai. Capisci? E non volevo dirtelo perché comunque noi saremo costretti a vivere insieme per ancora molti anni, e non volevo complicare le cose inutilmente. Ho cercato di fartelo intendere, Naruto. Ma tu non mi hai dato ascolto. Io non ti amo. E mai ti amerò. Non desidero possedere il tuo corpo, e di certo non ci tengo al tuo cuore. Sei un buon compagno di team, lo ammetto. Sei un rivale che riconosco, nonostante non ti affiderei il mio pesce rosso, se ne avessi uno. Sei anche un tollerabile coinquilino, anche se potresti essere migliore se non facessi tutto quel chiasso ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte e non mi portassi a casa il primo idiota che ti somiglia ogni tre per due. Ma non sei e non sarai mai la persona con cui potrei sognare di andare a letto o passare la vita. L’idea di toccarti in quel modo … mi disgusta._

 

L’idea di toccarti in quel modo … mi disgusta.

L’idea di toccarti in quel modo … mi disgusta.

L’idea di toccarti … mi disgusta.

L’idea … mi disgusta.

… mi disgusta.

… mi disgusta.

_Mi disgusti._

 

Un verso inarticolato gli si strozzò in gola.

Stupido. Stupido stupido stupido! Stupido più di quanto non lo avesse mai accusato di essere!

Aveva davvero pensato di poter andare da Sas’ke con quei sentimenti e portare a casa una vittoria? Idiota! Cretino! Scemo!

Era riuscito ad ottenere solo di costringerlo a dirgli brutalmente come stavano le cose.

Sasuke aveva ragione.

Tra loro … tra _loro_ …

Appoggiò le mani sulla roccia della montagna contro la quale si stava sfogando, quindi vi premette il capo, sfregando la fronte fino a che non sentì colargli sugli occhi il sangue.

Fece un singhiozzo, mascherandolo da risata. Almeno non potevano dire che stesse piangendo lacrime salate. Il sangue … certo era ferroso in bocca, ma non era salato. Strinse forte gli occhi, e caricò un altro pugno contro la roccia. Poi si concentrò e lo fece di nuovo, e poi ancora e ancora. E ancora.

_Mi disgusti._

In un remoto angolo del suo cervello, _sapeva_ che Sasuke non aveva inteso quell’ultima frase come le centinaia di altre persone che gliela avevano sputata contro nel corso della sua vita. _Sapeva_ che Sasuke non lo odiava, non lo disprezzava per _qualcosa_ che non era colpa sua esistesse.

Lo SAPEVA.

Ciononostante, quel “non ti amo e mai ti amerò” continuava a risuonargli nelle orecchie, allargando ogni volta un po’ di più la crepa che quelle parole avevano aperto nel suo cuore. Abbastanza da permettere al maledetto “ _mi disgusta_ ” di passare attraverso gli strati di sicurezza, di conoscenza e di esperienza che si erano faticosamente sovrapposti anno dopo anno in lui, fino ad arrivare dritto alla parte di sé che era rimasta il bambino che si era visto osservare con disprezzo e odio e si era sentito etichettare come “mostro” troppe volte da poterle semplicemente superare con la crescita e che aveva pianto di confusione e terrore, per le ferite che non capiva “perché” gli venissero inferte.

Era stato sicuro, fino all’arrivo di quelle parole, di averlo protetto e nascosto abbastanza bene, quel suo piccolo e solo sé. Durante l’infanzia, si era riempito la mente e il cuore col furioso desiderio di riscatto, per farlo, e aveva seppellito la sua insicurezza un po’ più in fondo anche grazie al rabbioso proposito di vendetta che aveva giurato avrebbe avuto nei confronti di quelle persone crudeli. E quel fragile essere era stato spinto così a fondo dentro di sé, che Naruto si era anche dimenticato di lui.

Con gli anni, la vendetta si era trasformata, la rabbia canalizzata. Aveva trovato un altro proposito per il riscatto, un altro scopo per primeggiare. Aveva scelto di fissare sempre il futuro e non fossilizzarsi nel passato.

Ma a quanto pareva, il passato e quella patetica creatura erano sempre rimasti là, a dispetto dei suoi sforzi. Ad aspettare solo il momento buono per farsi ricordare.

Si asciugò con rabbia gli occhi bagnati (di _sangue_ , non di lacrime, precisò a se stesso) e inspirò profondamente.

Doveva meditare. Doveva meditare e trovare il modo per superare quel bambino, per tornare ad essere “Uzumaki Naruto”, il ninja che non si arrende mai, non viene ferito facilmente e _di certo_ non si riduce come una ragazzina a cui era stato spezzato il cuore dalla sua prima cotta.

Diamine! Sas’ke era la SECONDA. E non era neppure una COTTA! Non era mai stato certo di qualcosa come di quello che provava per lui, checché ne pensasse … Aaaahh! Non era possibile che permettesse ad un’unica, singola, dannata persona (anche se era quella che significava di più nella sua vita) di distruggere tutto il lavoro che aveva fatto su se stesso nello spazio di un paio di frasi! Era sopravvissuto a molto peggio!

Si lasciò andare ad un altro gemito, che sembrò alle sue stesse orecchie troppo sospettosamente simile a quello di un animale ferito, e caricò un rasengan contro la parete rocciosa per non sentirlo echeggiare nel vuoto che si sentiva dentro, rischiando di rimanere sotto la frana che questo atto estremamente intelligente provocò.

«Idiota.» si disse cupo, spolverandosi i capelli di polvere sottile. «Proprio un idiota monumentale.» sottolineò quando si rese conto che non gli sarebbe spiaciuto poi così tanto rimanere sotto la montagna di pietre e scomparire per sempre.

\- Se proprio volevi ammazzare qualcuno, perché non ti rivolgi al tuo compagno di giochi preferito? Di solito è più che felice di ricambiare il favore.

Naruto sobbalzò alla voce seccata di Shikamaru, e lo fissò con tanto d’occhi, quando il genio uscì come un fantasma dalla nuvola di detriti e polvere che lui aveva creato, avanzando per poi fermarglisi ad un paio di metri di distanza, espressione penetrante ma illeggibile e l’aria di essere esattamente quello che sembrava: una via di mezzo tra uno spettro e una statua di gesso.

Naruto distolse gli occhi prima di replicare alla sua osservazione, troppo precisa per non far male in quel momento.

– Non mi ero accorto che fossi qui. Me ne vado subito, così puoi tornare a fissare le nuvole in pace.

La risposta placida di Shikamaru lo bloccò nell’atto di andarsene e lo fece irrigidire.

\- Che ha fatto per ridurti così? Sai … giusto per avere un po’ di vantaggio, questa volta, quando lui deciderà di andarsene e tu scomparirai per inseguirlo. Essere colti di sorpresa è estremamente seccante e incredibilmente faticoso. Soprattutto quando si tratta di voi due.

Naruto si costrinse a ridere e a girarsi verso il moro, portandosi una mano alla nuca con fare imbarazzato. – N … non ci sarà bisogno di nessun vantaggio, ‘ttebayo! Ero solo un po’ immerso nei miei pensieri, tutto qui.

\- Naruto tu ti accorgi sempre quando c’è qualcuno. E fingi decisamente meglio l’allegria quando sei turbato da chiunque non sia Uchiha, prima che tu ribatta e menta dicendo che non è lui la causa del tuo stato attuale.

Le dita che stavano strofinando il suo scalpo si fermarono, e il sorriso gli si gelò sulla faccia. Lentamente, abbassò il braccio, e strinse i pugni distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di Shikamaru, troppo acuto per i suoi gusti.

\- … Sai, vero, che ti puoi fidare di me?

Alzò di scatto gli occhi per incontrare quelli placidi dell’amico. – Certo!

Shikamaru allora sospirò e si lasciò cadere a terra, gambe incrociate sotto di sé, mento ben piantato sul palmo aperto, gomito premuto sul ginocchio destro. – E allora sputa il rospo. Tanto lo verrò a sapere lo stesso, se continuerai a sfogarti su povere montagne innocenti.

Naruto esitò, non esattamente abituato a “sputare il rospo”, quando questo rospo constava in una parte così intima di se stesso. E Shikamaru sospirò di nuovo, come leggendogli dentro la riluttanza a confidare le proprie incertezze ad un altro. – Che seccatura … Non ti considererò un debole solo perché ti sei confidato con me. Quando sarai Hokage, spero non ti farai problemi ad affidarti al mio consiglio solo perché non vuoi che io mi preoccupi.

Naruto arrossì a quella affermazione così pacata da sembrare un fatto già accaduto. “Quando”. Shikamaru aveva detto “quando”, non “se”. Fece un sorriso stiracchiato, sentendosi nonostante tutto lusingato da quella sicurezza, e si sedette lentamente faccia a faccia con l’amico, che annuì di nuovo e sbuffò grattandosi la testa. – Ok. Che è successo?

\- … È un po’ imbarazzante …

\- Riguarda la vostra vita sessuale?

Annaspò, e arrossì. – C … C … COME?

Shikamaru agitò stanco una mano. – Non c’è nulla di cui essere imbarazzato. Tutti sanno della relazione che avete.

Saltò in piedi arretrando di un passo. - N … N … NOI NON ABBIAMO UNA RELAZIONE! – strillò. E poi ricadde a sedere per terra, sconfitto. – È proprio questo il problema.

Shikamaru ammiccò un paio di volte prima di riprendersi dalla sorpresa. – Ah … - aveva frainteso il loro comportamento fino a quel punto? Eppure entrambi si comportavano in modo così intimo l’uno con l’altro …

\- Il fatto è che io sono … inn-inn-inn … e lui no. Oggi semplicemente me lo ha detto esplicitamente, invece che girarci intorno come al solito, e io non posso più illudermi del contrario.

Shikamaru sentì il suo intero essere congelarsi nella sorpresa. Fissò il suo biondo amico abbracciarsi le ginocchia nascondendovi contro il viso, e non poté far a meno di pensare che non lo aveva mai visto così … vulnerabile e ferito.

Socchiuse gli occhi che aveva spalancato dalla sorpresa, colpevolmente grato del fatto che Naruto fosse troppo sconvolto per ricordarsi di ridere di lui per averlo fatto, e chiuse la bocca, coprendosela con una mano. «Uchiha del cazzo.» pensò, non per la prima volta.

Possibile che quello stronzo dovesse avere così tanto potere sulla persona più indipendente e forte che avesse mai respirato a Konoha, e che neanche se ne rendesse conto?

… No … un attimo. Quello non era vero: Sasuke era tante cose (molte altre cose davvero) ma non si poteva dire che fosse un idiota. O almeno che non avesse cervello, ecco.

Lui doveva sapere di avere quel potere. La cosa sorprendente era che non lo avesse mai usato appieno per manipolare Naruto prima di allora. Perché per Shikamaru era evidente che un Uchiha esplicito era un Uchiha che stava mirando ad ottenere qualcosa. Qualcosa di così importante per lui da convincersi a mettere a rischio una relazione che evidentemente gli stava a cuore distruggendo brutalmente qualsiasi possibilità di discussione futura. Minacciando la sua stessa presenza a Konoha inimicandosi l’unico che era sempre stato disponibile a dargli il beneficio del dubbio e a fidarsi ciecamente di lui? Dopo tutto quello che il suo orgoglio aveva dovuto inghiottire per restarci? Mmfh. Diamine.

Non poteva giudicare i fatti, senza conoscere le premesse. Scostò la mano dalla bocca.

\- Racconta. Dall’inizio. – ordinò al suo capo-in-divenire, che lo stava fissando con occhi sorpresi e tristi, che si illuminarono appena di sollievo al suo comando.

 

Naruto chiuse la bocca, sentendola asciutta dopo tutto quel discutere. Shika aveva voluto sapere i dettagli di praticamente tutto il tempo che aveva passato con Sas’ke dalla fine della guerra, ed era stata una discussione lunga anche per i suoi standard.

Ora rimaneva solo da aspettare la conclusione a cui l’amico era arrivato, e dire che Naruto non si sentisse ansioso di conoscerla sarebbe stato un enorme fraintendimento.

Che avrebbe desunto, il genio, da quello che aveva sentito? Gli avrebbe detto che aveva sbagliato a interpretare le azioni e le emozioni del Teme?

Beh, questo era già tristemente ovvio, e lui non voleva davvero sentirselo dire di nuovo … Avrebbe dovuto andarsene, allora?

… Però Shika era stato gentile a permettergli di sfogarsi, e adesso aveva quell’aria seria e concentrata … Lo aveva visto così serio e attivo solo quando stava pianificando un attacco ad un nemico particolarmente ostico. E gli doveva qualcosa, supponeva, dato che quasi lo aveva accoppato per sbaglio, no?

Fissò intensamente la via di fuga che aveva individuato prima che la conversazione iniziasse. Era libera, bianca di polvere al punto da parere una cartolina dal paese della Nebbia ma sgombra di ostacoli insuperabili. Gli stava quasi ammiccando, nonostante Naruto riconoscesse la follia del pensiero (quando mai un sentiero ammiccava?), e lui _voleva davvero_ andarsene.

… Ma dove?

Il suo vecchio appartamento era stato venduto quando si era trasferito da Sasuke, e lì … lì non voleva tornarci. In quel momento proprio non aveva la forza di affrontarlo. Si sarebbe messo a piangere e a urlare, e avrebbe solo irritato il Teme ancora di più, e che bene ci sarebbe stato nel farlo? Si sarebbe solo reso più ridicolo, e la sua dose di umiliazione per quell’anno l’aveva già esaurita tutta con quella stupida, stupida confessione.

Da Sakura-chan, allora? Storse il naso. No, avrebbe dovuto affrontare un altro interrogatorio, e poi Sakura si sarebbe sentita in dovere di vendicarlo in qualche modo, e questo l’avrebbe ferita perché “non si litiga con Sasuke-kun” era ancora il suo motto, e lui non voleva ferire Sakura-chan.

Da Kakashi? Iruka? Per carità … il primo lo avrebbe torturato con la sua ambiguità, e il secondo avrebbe voluto delle risposte, e poi sarebbe partito per la crociata contro Sasuke, come Sakura. Solo che Sakura-chan aveva qualche possibilità di uscirne viva. Iruka godeva solo della protezione dell’affetto che Naruto gli portava. Ed in quel momento, Naruto non era convinto che il fatto che lui volesse bene ad Iruka sarebbe bastato ad evitargli qualche ritorsione da parte di un Teme incattivito dall’irritazione e dalla stanchezza.

\- Hai sbagliato approccio.

Sussultò, quando le sue considerazioni vennero bruscamente interrotte dalla voce di Shika.

\- EH?

\- Hai sbagliato approccio. – ripeté pazientemente il genio.

\- Ah? Ma io mi sono comportato come al solito!

\- Appunto. – Shikamaru sospirò, stanco. – Con uno come Uchiha è inutile quel tuo modo di fare da elefante.

Naruto si offese. – Ehi. Io col Teme ci parlo in quel modo da quando eravamo piccoli, e mi pare di essere l’unico a cui risponde, ‘ttebayo!

\- Sì, è vero. Per questo tutti sono convinti che voi abbiate già consumato la vostra relazione da secoli. – concesse Shikamaru, ignorando graziosamente il rossore che ora era visibile nonostante la polvere che copriva interamente l’amico. – Però sei ben lontano dall’ottenere questo, giusto?

Tutta l’indignazione di Naruto si sgonfiò, e lui si abbracciò le ginocchia più strettamente poggiandovi la guancia sopra. – Ma io non so che altro fare. Ho cercato di fargli capire quello che … che io … che lui … che NOI …

\- Ma non hai risolto nulla, a parte litigare seriamente con lui. – decise di tagliar corto Shikamaru.

Naruto incenerì l’amico, poi distolse lo sguardo inghiottendo l’aspro “Grazie tante, il sentirmelo dire da te mi solleva infinitamente” che premeva per uscire, in favore della tristezza. – Sono riuscito a farmi respingere PER BENE, da lui, vorrai dire. Litigare lo facciamo sempre.

Alla vista dell’abbattimento dell’amico, il genio sospirò ancora, grattandosi la nuca.

\- Uchiha è un bastardo orgoglioso e cocciuto. – iniziò pazientemente - Non puoi aspettarti che ammetta così quella che sicuramente considera una debolezza.

Il biondo fece un vago cenno seccato nella sua direzione - Quindi che cosa suggeriresti? Che gli dia una botta in testa e lo leghi da qualche parte fino a quando ammetterà di aver sbagliato? L’ho già fatto, e non è servito a molto a parte umiliare me stesso e far incavolare lui.

Avere improvvisamente tutta l’attenzione irritata di Naruto concentrata su di sé era … snervante, decise Shikamaru.

– Prima di procedere, potresti illuminarmi sul perché proprio Uch … Sasuke? Voglio dire … dato che ancora non ce l’hai una relazione con lui, come tutti pensano tu l’abbia … Non potresti trovarti qualcun altro di più … buono? O facile? O quantomeno meno complicato? Perché proprio quel bastardo egoista? Perché non qualcuno che non ti ferisca solo respirando?

Se doveva davvero aiutare quella testa di cavolo a conquistare Uchiha, o meglio a “far arrendere” Uchiha, allora voleva sapere cosa Naruto trovava di così fantastico in quell’egocentrico crudele, perché, vero come erano veri i pezzi dello shoji, lui non capiva che motivo potesse portare qualcuno che non fosse una donna accecata (e resa sorda, perché avrebbe dovuto anche non sentire e aver perso completamente i contatti col mondo, per poter passare sopra agli infiniti difetti di quello stronzo) dagli ormoni, ad essere così seccantemente ossessionato dal culo maschile del coglione per antonomasia.

Un occhio azzurro lo fissò, sincero, melanconico ma assolutamente convinto, da sopra la curva delle ginocchia dietro le quali il suo proprietario si stava nascondendo. – Sas’ke è Sas’ke.

“Sas’ke è Sas’ke.”

«Chiarissimo.»

Shikamaru socchiuse gli occhi, riflettendo. Poteva prendere ad alberate in testa quell’idiota? O la fatica che avrebbe fatto sarebbe stata eccessiva per il miserrimo risultato che avrebbe ottenuto?

Prima che potesse giungere ad una soluzione a quel dilemma però, l’amico continuò senza essere spronato usando un tono così abbattuto, che l’impazienza che Shikamaru provava nei suoi confronti si sciolse nel nulla.

– Forse sbaglio io. Forse lui ha ragione, e davvero tra noi non può esserci niente altro oltre a quello che abbiamo. Forse lui mi può voler bene solo come compagno di squadra. Però io … Sai, Shika? Sono stato attratto da altre persone, nella mia vita. Soprattutto dopo la guerra, perché prima sai … insomma, avevo altro a cui pensare, no? Ma poi non è che avevo proprio tanto altro da fare, no? Cioè sì, ma no, mi capisci, no? Non come prima, insomma! E ci sono state delle persone che … WOW … mi hanno ecc … ecc … - grugnì esasperato, evidentemente infelice di se stesso, e nascose il volto arrossato alla sua vista – ECCITATO! Eccitato, ecco. Ed è stato bello quando … sai … E posso dire senza incertezze che AMO Sakura-chan. E che amo un sacco di altre persone in giro per il mondo. Ma senza di loro io posso funzionare, capisci? Senza Sas’ke invece no. È per questo che io … insomma … Ho iniziato a pensarci in quel senso, no? Però davvero senza il Teme mi manca l’aria! E ho fatto un CASINO … - le iridi azzurre si puntarono di nuovo nelle sue, col chiaro intento di fargli capire come si sentiva - Perciò mi starebbe bene. Essere solo suo amico, intendo. Se tu mi dicessi un modo per tornare a quello che eravamo prima … Insomma non è colpa sua, no? E a me … insomma … Mi starebbe bene, ecco. – sospirò esausto, e nascose ancora gli occhi, apparendo, a quelli di Shikamaru, pateticamente simile ad un bambino abbandonato. E non era giusto. Non era giusto che il suo amico si sentisse così. Non per Uchiha, non per nessun altro. Non era GIUSTO che quando si trattava di Sasuke, Naruto regredisse a quello stadio di incertezza e fragilità.

– Hai funzionato benissimo senza di lui per anni, Naruto! – protestò quindi con più calore di quanto non intendesse inizialmente - Tu sei la persona più forte che io abbia mai conosciuto, non hai bisogno di uno stronzo che se ne sbatte del mondo intero a rallentare la tua … - si zittì bruscamente, quando le iridi azzurre lo minacciarono con un avvertimento morbidamente letale.

Poi l’espressione dura svanì, e gli occhi di Naruto si persero di nuovo, questa volta in un punto indefinito sopra la sua spalla destra.

\- Se Temari non ci fosse, come ti sentiresti? Distrutto? Ferito? Abbandonato? Io senza Sas’ke non mi sentirei solo così. Immagina … Immagina come sarebbe senza le tue nuvole, Shika. Anzi no, guarda. Immagina che ti portassero via tutto il cielo. Immagina di non poterlo rimpiazzare con niente altro al mondo, perché senza cielo non c’è terra, né acqua, né aria. Il mio cielo è Sas’ke. Sasuke è Sasuke, semplicemente perché non potrebbe essere altrimenti. A me basta che ci sia, per essere soddisfatto. Però ho fatto un gran casino, immaginandomi le cose e illudendomi di vedere nelle sue reazioni quello che desideravo ci fosse. E ora … potrei perdere la sua amicizia. – spalancò gli occhi, puntandogli contro due fanali blu assolutamente disperati. Quando continuò, ogni sua parola era enfatizzata dall’irrequieto movimento del suo intero corpo.

– Capisci, Shikamaru?! Io … lui è SASUKE! Lui è la prima certezza della mia vita! È colui attorno al quale ho costruito metà di me stesso! Mi sta bene, se non ricambia i miei sentimenti. Fa male, ma va bene, se posso restare nella sua vita, se lui è felice. Però così … io … io … non so come fare. – poi scoppiò in una risata amara, e ghignò fiaccamente verso di lui, improvvisamente quieto - Forse dovrei cercare un genjutsu per viaggiare indietro nel tempo a prima di questa mattina, in modo da non imbarazzare me stesso e lui con quello stupido discorso che gli ho fatto. Ne conosci uno che funziona?

Il genio aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma si trattenne dal dire quello che pensava, ovvero che il problema non era cancellare qualche ora o qualche settimana. Lo sapevano tutti che Uchiha non andava bene per Naruto, e lo sapevano da molto, molto tempo, ormai! Solo Naruto, da fiducioso idiota qual’era non lo vedeva. Tuttavia, quella relazione era la cosa più stabile che entrambi avessero sperimentato in tutta la loro travagliata esistenza, e lui aveva sempre pensato che non stesse agli altri giudicare quello che bene o male “adesso” pareva funzionare.

Scoprire che questa “relazione” non era quella che aveva creduto, aveva spalancato senza dubbio davanti a lui, però, la possibilità di un futuro in cui Naruto si sarebbe trovato una buona moglie, gentile, dolce e assolutamente perfetta da mostrare in giro come compagna dell’Hokage, magari con un buon pedigree e una famiglia larga e supportiva e importante alle spalle. Una moglie che avrebbe dato a Naruto la stabilità e la felicità che gli erano mancate durante l’infanzia.

Guidare però il suo amico verso quel futuro, non pareva essere quello per cui il biondo gli sarebbe stato grato. Neppure in quel momento di crisi.

Sospirò.

E lui che riteneva stancanti le previsioni strategiche che Tsunade-sama lo costringeva ad elaborare sulle più disparate faccende.

Shikamaru si massaggio la tempia, sentendosi spossato tutto d’un tratto.

\- Hai pensato a come sarà? – ricominciò lentamente, in qualche modo riluttante a sollevare altri dubbi, quando il suo amico ne aveva fin troppi già di suo - Se davvero aveste una relazione, intendo. Non sarà facile, lo sai vero? Non è che tutti gli abitanti del villaggio farebbero i salti di gioia al sapervi insieme. Potresti avere problemi col Consiglio, potresti vederti negata la carica di Hokage. Potrebbe avere anche lui dei seri problemi. Hai considerato seriamente queste ipotesi? Perché è probabile che lui lo abbia fatto, dato come ha reagito alla tua dichiarazione.

A metà del discorso, Naruto aveva distolto gli occhi, dirigendoli in un punto indefinito alla sua destra, e Shikamaru seppe cosa sarebbe uscito dalla sua bocca ancora prima che lui la aprisse.

\- Pensi sul serio che non mi sia tormentato da solo per mesi e mesi su questa domanda? Cioè … non è che pensi che il bastardo sia meno importante del mio sogno. Chissenefrega dei titoli. Chissenefrega degli estranei che mi hanno trattato come un mostro per tutta la vita e hanno sputato sul sacrificio dei miei genitori. – arrossì, quasi vergognoso di ammettere a voce alta quello che tutti i suoi amici avevano pensato prima o poi, nel corso degli anni - Loro non sono importanti. Se amare qualcuno viene ritenuta una colpa, allora che vadano pure a cagare tutti quanti. Ho vissuto fino a poco tempo fa, senza la loro approvazione. Quello che mi ha tolto il sonno è il pensiero che questo sentimento potrebbe rovinare quello che abbiamo. Sas’ke ha finalmente trovato un posto dove stare, e anche io. Abbiamo una vita serena, sai? Voglio dire. Abbiamo la nostra routine, i turni in cucina e per le faccende e tutto, e è vero che litighiamo come cane e gatto, ma abbiamo una casa che è _casa_ e una famiglia che ci vuole bene. Finalmente possiamo andare di nuovo in missione insieme, e è fantastico sentirsi così in sinco … sirin … sincronia con l’altro, lo so bene che pure Sasuke lo pensa. Però … però cavolo! Magari può essere anche meglio di così, no? È questo che continua a suonarmi nel cervello, e che mi ha convinto a non ignorare tutta questa faccenda. In fondo, abbiamo ogni diritto di essere felici, e abbiamo ogni diritto di cercare di essere PIÙ felici, cazzo! E se per esserlo dovessimo passare attraverso un altro Inferno … bah. Ecchecavolo. Cosa vuoi che sia un minuscolo brutto sogno quando la tua intera vita è stata un enorme incubo? Abbiamo superato entrambi di peggio. Un po’ di disapprovazione non ci può certo spaventare.

In qualche modo si sentiva stupido per aver anche solo lontanamente dubitato di lui, e si sentì sollevato dalla certezza e della forza che la sua risposta conteneva. «Questo è l’uomo che desidero seguire un giorno.» pensò improvvisamente con fierezza.

\- … Ok.

Chiuse gli occhi, intrecciò le dita, e pensò attentamente alle prossime mosse da fare sulla scacchiera, in modo da poter dare scacco al Re avversario.

\- Come ti ho già detto, tutti, anche io, pensavamo che voi due aveste già consumato la vostra relazione. – iniziò lentamente, senza guardare Naruto. Sapeva che stava arrossendo, quasi poteva sentire il calore che la sua pelle emanava, da tanto _sapeva_ che stava arrossendo.

\- Ma!

Socchiuse appena una palpebra per lanciargli un’occhiata blandamente irritata invitandolo a non interrompere, quindi la richiuse, perché non voleva ritrovarsi ad arrossire pure lui. Non aveva intenzione di farsi trascinare in imbarazzanti discorsi consolatori, ma non poteva lasciare non detto una piccola verità - Quindi non starò qui a cercare di rassicurarti su quanto corrette fossero le assunzioni che tu hai fatto per arrivare alla conclusione che lui ricambiasse i tuoi sentimenti. Sarebbe una seccatura, e comunque non servirebbe a nulla ribadire l’ovvio. – finì quasi a borbottare. Poi aprì gli occhi (perché, caspita, anche lui aveva il diritto di essere curioso!), e quasi sorrise all’espressione di puro sollievo che si dispiegò sui tratti irrigiditi dalla tensione dell’amico.

Ricomponendosi, continuò - Come ho detto prima, però, hai sbagliato approccio. Uchiha è un bastardo egocentrico e intelligente. Ha evidentemente tratto le sue conclusioni sulla vostra relazione e, quali che siano le sue motivazioni, non ha assolutamente intenzione di ammettere di provare più che dell’amicizia per te. Onestamente trovo interessante che abbia ammesso pure quella, ma potrebbe essere stato uno scivolone dovuto agli analgesici, quindi lo esamineremo in separata sede, per il momento.

Shika aggrottò le sopracciglia, vagamente perplesso, quando Naruto negò ferventemente. - Vuoi dire che è strano che lo abbia ammesso? – disse il biondo, rischiando di accecarlo con il brillio che gli riempiva gli occhi di passione - Sas’ke ha già ammesso in passato che siamo amici. È uno dei motivi che mi ha fatto illudere che … - fece un piccolo gesto con la mano, prima di tornare ad abbracciarsi le ginocchia, brillantezza scivolata nuovamente dagli occhi alle guance.

Dopo aver aspettato invano qualcosa a continuazione della sua affermazione, Shikamaru dedusse che quel gesto stesse a significare che il pensiero di Naruto non sarebbe terminato con qualcosa di neanche lontanamente significativo. Perciò lo ignorò.

\- Quello che stavo cercando di dire è che caricando come un ariete come tuo solito non otterrai nulla, perché lui è abituato a trattare con te, quando fai così, e sa come farti fare esattamente quello che vuole. Quindi useremo un metodo che lui non si aspetta tu sia in grado di usare: il suo. Dovrai giocare al gioco in cui lui è maestro, in modo da confonderlo e poterlo portare dove lo vuoi tu. E dovrai essere preparato al peggio, perché probabilmente quando lo scoprirà cercherà di ucciderti.

All’occhiata blanda e per nulla impressionata dell’altro, Shikamaru sospirò esasperato. – Lo SO che non è nulla di nuovo, il fatto che lui tenti di ucciderti, ma non è questo il punto. Devi manipolarlo, Naruto, per arrivare a fargli ammettere quello che prova veramente. E non può essere una manipolazione semplice e veloce, perché Uchiha non è un idiota, ed è abituato a persone che eccellono in quest’arte, perciò il tuo essere la cosa più lontana da un manipolatore sarà il tuo unico vantaggio. – fece una pausa, studiando i tratti corrucciati di Naruto. - Dovrà essere sottile e lenta. Molto lenta. E sarà molto, molto difficile per te, perché dovrai lavorare Uchiha ai fianchi con costante durezza. Perciò dovrai essere molto paziente e non cedere alle sue provocazioni, mi sono spiegato? La tua recita dovrà essere perfetta.

\- … Recita?

\- Probabilmente sarebbe meglio che ti facessi aiutare da Kurama. – mormorò pensieroso Shikamaru, valutando le effettive possibilità di successo del piano.

\- Quale recita?

\- Quella per mezzo della quale costringeremo a far ammettere ad Uchiha quello che veramente prova per te.

 

Più facile dire che fare, pensò imbronciato Naruto mentre si dirigeva lentamente verso casa, qualche tempo dopo.

Prima fase del piano: destabilizzare Sasuke.

_\- Devi tenere costantemente in mente tutto quello che ti infastidisce di Uchiha, e comportarti come se la rabbia che provi nei suoi confronti per tutto quello che ti ha fatto passare sia troppa per essere ignorata. Rifletti su tutto quello che ti ha detto, cerca la cosa che ti ferisce di più e aggrappati ad essa._

\- Come se fosse facile rimanere arrabbiato col Teme.

Era quasi arrivato al cancello, quando vi notò qualcosa di anomalo, appoggiatovi pesantemente contro. Qualcosa che assomigliava dannatamente ad un Uchiha incazzato e stravolto.

\- Era ora che tornassi, Dobe. Iniziavo a chiedermi se non fosse il caso di allertare la muta per la caccia all’idiota.

_\- Non sottolineare di nuovo che si vede lontano un miglio che prova qualcosa per te dai gesti che fa senza neppure pensare. È ovvio che ti si sia rivoltato contro come un serpente, Uchiha è l’incarnazione della misantropia, zucca vuota, e si vede lontano un miglio che non desidera rendersi meno criptico di quello che naturalmente è. Non puoi andartene in giro a dire che per te è un libro aperto e sperare che lui ti sorrida e ti dia ragione._

Naruto si morse l’interno della guancia a sangue, per evitare di ritorcere le parole del compagno contro di lui.

_\- Il silenzio e la rabbia saranno i tuoi migliori alleati. Ricorda che lo scopo è portare Sasuke all’esaurimento. E non guardarmi così, testa di rapa. Sei tu quello che vuole un coglione cocciuto come dolce metà._

Memore dei consigli di Shikamaru, ignorò il Teme troppo pallido e quasi barcollante dalla stanchezza davanti a lui ed entrò in casa.

\- Che c’è? Ora mi tieni il muso? Andiamo, Naruto! Mi pare fossi tu quello che diceva che tra noi doveva esserci “la più sincera sincerità”.

Il tono sarcastico di Sasuke mentre citava una delle idee apparentemente più stupide che avesse mai avuto in vita sua, lo fece voltare di scatto verso di lui.

\- Non osare. – sibilò tra i denti. Forse non sarebbe stato poi così difficile, rimanere arrabbiato con lui per le prossime settimane. Non se il bastardo si impegnava così tanto per farsi odiare da lui.

Il ghigno sulla bella faccia da schiaffi davanti a lui non poteva essere un invito migliore per il pugno che già stava stringendo forsennatamente, ma gli occhi di Sasuke erano seri.

\- Non osare “cosa”, Dobe? Citarti? E perché mai? Il grande futuro Hokage della Foglia e le sue certezze assolute. Come è possibile non citare tale eminente fonte di saggezza? Volevi che fossi sincero, che condividessi con te tutto quello che sento. Lo sono stato. Adesso non puoi davvero pretendere che sia colpa MIA, se ti senti FERITO nei tuoi fragili sentimenti di ragazzina infatuata.

«Non lo vedi che stai soffrendo anche tu?!»

Avrebbe voluto urlarle, quelle parole. Perché per Naruto era evidente che Sasuke non ci stava mettendo il cuore, in quelle pugnalate precise e aspre. Anche quando il moro era stato convinto delle parole che stava pronunciando, c’era sempre stata una parte di Naruto che aveva SAPUTO che il pugnale che gli penetrava nella carne veniva subito dopo rivolto verso il suo stesso possessore. Ora, quella lama sembrava anche torcersi con sadica soddisfazione nel petto di colui che avrebbe dovuto essere l’aggressore, a scavare ancora più profondamente nella sua anima già danneggiata. E Sasuke dava a lui del Dobe.

NO, decise socchiudendo gli occhi a fessura: non aveva bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno, per sentire la furia scorrergli nelle vene. Sasuke stava facendo l’unica cosa che Naruto non gli aveva mai perdonato. Stava ferendo se stesso, nel tentativo di negare quello che provava per lui.

Permise alle sue iridi di incendiarsi di rabbioso rosso, perché era il modo più efficiente per rendere esplicita l’emozione che lo stava colmando, poi fissò duramente quelle nere dell’altro, fino a che gli parve di scorgervi una leggera esitazione.

Quindi si voltò lentamente e salì le scale in silenzio, determinato a seguire puntigliosamente i consigli di Shikamaru.

Non sarebbe stato facile, questo era certo, soprattutto perché già ora si sentiva bruciare dal desiderio di andare dal Teme e urlargli contro che era un cretino con la testa di un cavolo lesso che non sapeva cosa fosse meglio per sé stesso e che doveva dare ascolto a LUI.

\- Ehi, Dobe? Che fai, te ne vai così? Ehi! Naruto!

Chiuse attentamente la porta della sua camera alle spalle, e si buttò sul letto coprendosi gli occhi.

Perché quel cretino non poteva semplicemente dargli ragione e farla finita, per una volta? _Naruto_ aveva sempre saputo cosa fosse meglio per _Sasuke_! E quell’idiota avrebbe dovuto ormai averlo capito, CAVOLO!

Perché non poteva semplicemente _smettere_ di farsi del male da solo e accettare il fatto che “solo” lui non lo era? Perché non poteva per UNA VOLTA riconoscere la sua presenza? Sempre a guardare un punto lontano che non comprendeva Naruto, ignorando sfacciatamente il fatto che LUI era là per LUI, cavolo! Naruto si sarebbe volentieri messo ad urlare dalla frustrazione. Perché Sasuke lo escludeva sempre?

Poche decine di secondi dopo, mentre già stava stufandosi di contemplare la propria miseria e si stava dando del cretino per aver seguito i consigli di un tizio che doveva ancora chiedere davvero alla ragazza con cui usciva da secoli di uscire ufficialmente con lui, dopo sette anni di non-fidanzamento non-ufficiale, la maniglia della sua camera girò a vuoto attirando la sua attenzione. Quindi da dietro la superficie lignea venne un’imprecazione soffocata seguita subito dopo da un bussare infastidito.

\- Dobe dai … mi spiace, va bene? Ecco, sei contento? Me lo hai fatto dire. Ora perché non la pianti con i capricci e apri questa porta? È stata una lunga giornata e siamo entrambi stressati e stanchi. Abbiamo esagerato un po’. Andiamo a mangiarci un po’ di quel tuo orrendo cibo e poi dormiamoci su, va bene?

Naruto studiò la porta, la fronte corrugata e la voglia di urlare. “Capricci”? “Dormiamoci su”? Pensava forse che una notte di sonno lo avrebbe convinto ad ammettere che Sasuke aveva avuto ragione e che tutto poteva ritornare come era prima? Dopo aver trattato i suoi sentimenti come una specie di fastidiosa … come l’aveva chiamata, Sakura, quando erano caduti in quel campo di ortiche, la prima volta che avevano litigato dopo la prima missione insieme? Derma-cosa del contratto?

Ci fu una pausa, poi un colpo più secco e forte degli altri gli fece fare un salto sul letto.

\- CAZZO, Dobe! Non fare il bambino e apri questa porta.

Naruto fissò sconvolto l’infisso chiuso, dietro il quale l’essere più controllato del pianeta stava perdendo il controllo di sé stesso. Poi assottigliò gli occhi in due fessure e si alzò andando a spalancare la porta con tale forza da scardinarne la serratura, fino a quel momento là solo per assicurargli una certa illusione di privacy e mai davvero usata, e incenerì l’idiota dietro essa che lo guardava come se gli fossero spuntate improvvisamente altre due teste. – Se pensi che offrirmi un piatto di ramen sia abbastanza per farmi dimenticare quello che hai fatto e detto, allora sei più scemo di quanto già non sono convinto che tu sia da quando avevamo dodici anni. Forse prima non mi sono spiegato abbastanza chiaramente da penetrare attraverso la merda che ti circonda: attualmente non voglio vedere la tua faccia più di quanto voglio prendere un tè con Madara, perciò “ _vai a farti fottere”_ da qualche parte lontano da me, Uchiha, perché ci manca tanto così perché faccia un favore a me stesso e al mondo e ti faccia scomparire definitivamente dalla faccia della Terra. – sibilò con tutta la frustrazione e l’offesa che si erano accumulate in lui nelle ultime settimane. Poi gli sbatté la porta in faccia e fece velocemente i sigilli necessari per tenerla chiusa fino a quando non avesse deciso il contrario. Quindi le si appoggiò contro, e si premette le mani sulla bocca.

Kami-sama … che aveva fatto?

Non era arrabbiato col Teme per quello che stava facendo a se stesso? Non era per il SUO bene che aveva approvato il piano di Shika?

Eppure … eppure in qualche angolo remoto dentro di sé, Naruto sapeva che una parte di quello che aveva appena detto corrispondeva né più né meno che alla verità. Non era solo irritazione, la sua. Sasuke lo aveva ferito, ferito sul serio, questa volta. E in qualche modo Shikamaru aveva ragione. Non poteva sempre dargliela vinta, quando si trattava di decidere il corso della loro vita privata.

Era vero che era stato Naruto, quello che lo aveva trascinato indietro dopo averlo inseguito per anni, _Naruto_ quello che aveva deciso di accollarsi il diritto di scegliere il meglio per il futuro di Sasuke.

Ma Sasuke in cambio aveva esatto il controllo di tutto il loro presente.

 _Sasuke_ aveva scelto la stanza per lui, aveva scelto il lucchetto, stabilito le regole della casa, i turni di compromesso, gli allenamenti e i riposi. Decideva quando e cosa mangiare e pure quanto spesso Naruto doveva farsi il bagno. Perfino la quantità e la frequenza di ramen da consumare in un mese, era stata stabilita da lui! Aveva scandito i tempi del loro riavvicinamento, posto limiti alle libertà che Naruto poteva prendersi con lui, deciso cosa fosse lecito fare e dire davanti agli altri, a chi dare libero accesso a casa loro e a chi invece dovesse essere limitato, quali missioni fare insieme, quali rischi erano accettabili. Aveva anche istruito attentamente Naruto sugli incontri diplomatici che aveva dovuto subire per ordine di baa-chan, accidenti!

A volte a Naruto era parso di aver acquisito una _madre_ , burbera e scalciante più del _demone_ più bizzoso, ma pur sempre una MADRE, più che un compagno di stanza, squadra, amico o che altro.

Scivolò giù, fino a sedersi sul pavimento, e chiuse gli occhi posando la testa sul legno della porta.

Era sempre stato convinto di meritarsi quelle … restrizioni.

Anche se se ne lamentava sonoramente, non aveva mai fatto realmente nulla per combatterle davvero. In fondo, gli sarebbe bastato poco, davvero pochissimo, per infrangere le regole di Sasuke.

Ma non lo aveva fatto. Perché era consapevole di quanto era costato al suo amico inghiottire l’orgoglio e permettere che ben più grandi restrizioni venissero poste su di lui, e gli era parso uno scambio equo, il loro.

Lui aveva il controllo del chakra del compagno, e poteva usare questo potere a sua discrezione, in qualsiasi momento, al minimo segno che Sasuke stesse pensando qualcosa di anche solo vagamente nefasto.

Così era solo giusto, no?, che Sasuke avesse il controllo assoluto della vita di Naruto, aveva pensato. Certo, c’era la facciata pubblica da mantenere. Ma entrambi sapevano come stavano davvero le cose.

Eppure …

Eppure le convinzioni di Sasuke e la tolleranza di Naruto non avevano fatto altro che portarli a quel punto, dove le loro opposte visioni del futuro erano collise per esplodere in dolore e parole dure e bugie e ... rabbia. Perché sì: a dispetto del fatto che a Naruto piaceva pensare non ci fosse, la rabbia,effettivamente, _c’era_.

Come aveva potuto, Sasuke, dirgli quelle parole?! Come aveva potuto disinvoltamente calpestare la fiducia che gli aveva sempre dato? Come aveva potuto mentirgli? E poi sbattergli in faccia la bugia, come se lui non fosse stato in grado di vederla da un miglio di distanza?

Shika aveva ragione, concluse riaprendo gli occhi lentamente e abbassando le mani sulle proprie ginocchia.

Rise amaramente. E va bene.

Il Teme voleva la guerra? Gli avrebbe dato la guerra più spietata a cui avrebbe mai potuto pensare. Non avrebbe fatto prigionieri, non avrebbe esitato e non si sarebbe lasciato impietosire da nessun tentativo di riappacificazione camuffato da concessione divina che gli sarebbe venuto certamente incontro. Gli avrebbe restituito con gli interessi quello che gli aveva fatto passare in tutti quegli anni, e poi avrebbe raccolto le spoglie come si conveniva al vincitore.

_\- E quando alla fine lui capitolerà, non rinfacciare a Uchiha che ha perso, altrimenti dovrò organizzare il tuo funerale, e sarebbe una seccatura._

Fece una smorfia, ripensando alle raccomandazioni del genio.

Sperava solo che Shikamaru avesse ragione, e che non fossero in due ad aver frainteso. Perché altrimenti DAVVERO il genio avrebbe dovuto organizzare il suo funerale. O quello del Teme. E la seccatura sarebbe stata in entrambi i casi tutta di Naruto.

 

Cinque settimane dopo, Naruto era esausto. E Shikamaru non ancora soddisfatto.

\- Capirai immediatamente quando sarà cotto al punto giusto. – fece il verso al suddetto con una smorfia frustrata, uscendo da casa dello stratega per la trentesima volta in trentotto giorni.

\- Fosse così facile. – borbottò ficcandosi i pugni stretti nelle tasche della giacca. Una risata divertita gli scoppiò nel cervello. – E tu non ridere, bastardo di un demone.

Kurama era stato più che entusiasta di collaborare, e non aveva avuto pudore a fargli sapere quanto si stesse godendo la tortura lenta dell’Uchiha. Vederlo battuto al suo stesso gioco era la giusta ricompensa per quello che la maledetta stirpe gli doveva, aveva gioiosamente commentato il terzo giorno della guerra fredda che si stava combattendo in casa Uchiha.

Il decimo, Naruto era stato avvicinato da Sakura che, appena rientrata da una missione medica e già preoccupata oltre ogni dire dalla tensione che aveva percepito tra di loro quando era passata ad assicurarsi che non facessero più sciocchezze del solito durante il periodo di riposo che aveva imposto loro, quella mattina aveva scoperto dell’appuntamento con Ino a cui Sasuke aveva accettato di partecipare, quattro giorni prima.

Inutile dire che Sakura aveva preso la cosa per quella che era, ed era corsa ad accertarsi che il loro bastardo preferito non avesse cominciato a drogarsi a sua insaputa.

Inutile pure dire che l’interrogatorio a cui aveva sottoposto Naruto era stato lungo ed eccezionalmente efficiente, soprattutto per una neofita come lei, e che lui aveva finito per sputare tutta la miserevole verità della vita sua e del Teme in quel momento. Compresa la lite che aveva istigato il bastardo ad accettare di uscire con una Ino troppo stordita per ammettere che la sua proposta era stata intesa come battuta (questo lo aveva saputo da Sakura).

Fece una smorfia al ricordo del lungo silenzio di Sakura e poi dell’abbraccio che l’aveva avvolto e che lo aveva quasi convinto a cedere alla tentazione di mettersi a piangere. Quell’umiliazione ancora non aveva fatto pace col suo orgoglio.

Tanto più che qualche giorno dopo, Sakura l’aveva trascinato ad una riunione di emergenza con tutti i loro amici, i quali lo avevano sottoposto ad un interrogatorio ancora più … Aveva ancora gli incoraggiamenti di Sai e Kiba che gli risuonavano nelle orecchie rosse. E che Kiba parlasse di Sasuke come se fosse una donna non aiutava affatto, perché Sai gli aveva fatto da contraltare parlando di LUI come fosse una donna, e poi quei due idioti avevano iniziato a scambiarsi opinioni su come il sesso tra loro sarebbe andato e chi avrebbe urlato di più e avevano iniziato a scommettere … E poi c’erano state le ragazze! Kami-sama! LE RAGAZZE! Loro non avevano iniziato un dibattito interno! Loro avevano chiesto a LUI! E gli avevano dato dei consigli da esperte, offrendosi anche di procurargli … OH, Kami-sama!

\- Stronzo Teme. – ringhiò piano affondando il mento più profondamente nel colletto della giacca, sentendo ancora la mortificazione scaldargli le guance. Era tutta colpa sua! Tutte le cose più imbarazzanti della sua vita si dovevano a lui! Perché cavolo non poteva prendersene la responsabilità?

Ma no! Lui no! E oggi … OGGI era stato così SICURO che sarebbe stato IL giorno!

Aveva salutato i ragazzi dopo averli buttati fuori casa (diamine! In tutti gli anni della loro amicizia non li aveva mai visti così spesso come in quelle settimane! Erano tutti degli amorevoli impiccioni, e non fingevano neppure di non esserlo, e di non essere dei maledetti sadici, quando Sasuke non guardava!), litigato con Sas’ke, era andato ad allenarsi per scaricare un po’ della tensione, e poi … poi era tornato a casa, solo per trovare il coinquilino accasciato nello stesso punto dove lo aveva lasciato ore prima con l’aria di essere depresso quanto lui.

Ed era stata guerra. Guerra totale, dove gli erano uscite dalle labbra tutte le frustrazioni che si erano accumulate in settimane e mesi ed ANNI. Dove era stato più sincero con Sasuke di quanto non lo fosse mai stato con se stesso. Dove se non fosse stato per Kurama, che gli aveva sussurrato di calmarsi e di _osservare_ quello che Uchiha stava facendo a se stesso e di riprendere il controllo della situazione, che il piano del suo amico stava funzionando e che il bastardo stava là là per cedere e allora avrebbero vinto loro (che cavolo! Non era questione di vincere e perdere quella!) … davvero forse avrebbe mollato tutto e si sarebbe arreso e basta.

Perché quando l’ultima domanda gli era uscita dalle labbra, e Sasuke aveva dilatato gli occhi dimostrando un terrore talmente vivo da terrorizzare anche lui, e gli aveva quasi _urlato contro_ quel “No” bisbigliato per poi _scappare_ da lui come aveva sempre fatto, Naruto in quel momento avrebbe pianto di frustrazione.

Avrebbe pianto e sarebbe corso ad abbracciare quel masochista cieco che si fingeva un sadico senza cuore e che significava così tanto per lui, e gli avrebbe detto che andava bene così, che non doveva più soffrire, che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per non vederlo mai più così … insicuro. Anche mentire e dire che lo considerava solo un fratello e che aveva avuto ragione lui. Anche mentire e dire che Sasuke avrebbe potuto vivere e sarebbe potuto essere più felice con un’altra persona, e che lui avrebbe gioito anche della sua falsa felicità.

Invece Kurama lo aveva fatto girare e lo aveva portato a forza in casa di Shikamaru, e lì, solo lì, Naruto era potuto crollare davanti al genio e ad una Temari inorridita, che era fuggita farfugliando qualcosa per nascondere il suo disagio per quello sfoggio di emotività virile, pregando l’amico di trovare un altro modo (qualsiasi altro modo, per pietà!) e di permettergli di porre fine a quella tortura, perché lui non ce la faceva più a veder soffrire il bastardo, perché era davvero una cosa imperdonabile far soffrire Sas’ke, e gli spezzava il cuore l’idea di essere lui il responsabile di quel dolore.

Alzò gli occhi corrucciati al profilo dell’abitazione che era sua da ormai diversi anni. - Stronzo Teme. – borbottò di nuovo, entrando. Sperava che l’idiota insonne sul tetto lo avesse sentito.

 

Quattro giorni di teso silenzio dopo, arrivò la missione.

Cinque giorni dopo, si stavano avvicinando all’obbiettivo, le loro comunicazioni erano ancora limitate a scarne frasi tra colleghi, e la loro squadra camminava loro intorno come se fossero trappole esplosive pronte a detonare al minimo errore. A Naruto, per la prima volta da secoli, quella tensione e quella distanza che c’era tra di loro, non interessava.

A metà della notte di sei giorni dopo, qualche minuto prima dell’inizio del loro attacco al campo nemico, una espressione pensierosa iniziò a formarsi sui lineamenti impassibili del Teme. Naruto la vide, ne riconobbe la potenziale pericolosità, ma la ignorò perché parlare al bastardo sarebbe stata interpretata da Sasuke come una concessione di resa, e lui non aveva la benché minima intenzione di concedergli il punto, ed era troppo emotivamente sfinito per affrontare quello che sarebbe sicuramente seguito. Dieci minuti dopo, mentre urlava il nome del compagno gettandosi su di lui per proteggerlo dall’esplosione, Naruto se ne pentì.

 

Quando aprì gli occhi la volta successiva, ammiccando contro la luce abbagliante e gemendo, Naruto si sentiva nella testa del cotone imbevuto di acido e pieno di puntine e spilli. – Nnhg. – si lamentò intendendo imprecare, attirando così l’attenzione di qualcuno che entrò nel suo campo visivo, ustionandogli ulteriormente le iridi con i propri colori brillanti.

\- Naruto. – chiamò una voce squillante. Lui grugnì. Per quanto le volesse bene, in quel momento la sua testa avrebbe preferito la presenza accanto a sé di qualche amico più silenzioso.

Portò comunque una mano al capo, cercando di tenerlo insieme, e rispose diligente – Sakura-chan …

\- Ti ricordi cosa è successo, Naruto?

Voltò piano la testa verso la voce strascicata che veniva dalla sua sinistra. – … Shika?

\- Sei in ospedale. – supplì volonterosamente il medico accarezzandogli la testa. Come se non lo avesse già capito dal fatto che loro due erano là. Naruto si tenne il pensiero per sé. Non voleva incorrere nell’ira vendicativa di Sakura, quando si sentiva già una merda di suo.

\- Ti ricordi cosa è successo? – insistette il genio.

Sospirò, coprendosi gli occhi col braccio e riflettendo. Sasuke, guerra fredda, missione … ah. Missione. Qualche dettaglio? … Troppa fatica. Scelse di rispondere con un breve – No. – riassuntivo.

Se non altro questa volta non aveva nessun braccio rotto. Mosse per sicurezza tutti e tre gli arti restanti e grugnì internamente, soddisfatto di poterlo fare.

\- Eri in missione con Uchiha. Il campo di coloro che dovevate fermare è deflagrato.

\- Oh … - ecco perché si sentiva tutto rotto … Naruto spalancò di scatto le palpebre appena chiuse, scostando il braccio per poter vedere in faccia Shikamaru. – Sasuke?!

La mano che gli premette sulla spalla tenendolo disteso era sottile e gentile, ma pesante come un’intera montagna. – Calmati. Ha un polso rotto e qualche costola ammaccata, qualche graffio che non lascerà cicatrici e un bel bernoccolo in testa, ma nulla di grave. Ora sta riposando nella stanza accanto. – Sakura sorrise, materna, facendo lenti cerchi rassicuranti sui suoi muscoli rigidi.

\- Oh … bene … - mormorò allora lui, iniziando a richiudere gli occhi e rilassandosi, solo per socchiuderli ancora una volta poco dopo, quando Shikamaru riottenne la sua attenzione con una delle affermazioni più strane che gli avesse mai sentito fare.

\- … È per questo che abbiamo deciso di passare alla prossima fase del piano. - In qualche modo, l’espressione placida di Shika e quella determinata di Sakura furono le cose che lo spaventarono di più.

\- … Eh? – riuscì a bisbigliare prima che il genio si rilanciasse pazientemente nelle spiegazioni, rinforzate dal vigoroso annuire di Sakura.

\- Nelle settimane scorse, lo abbiamo reso consapevole di cosa significhi avere la tua indifferenza e il tuo rancore. Approfitteremo di questo fortunato volgere degli eventi per terminare la sua preparazione al confronto che riporterà la pace nel villaggio.

\- … Eh?

\- Tu, Naruto, sei in coma.

Naruto ammiccò lentamente, pensando (non per la prima volta) che talvolta avere degli amici geni fosse molto stancante. - … Davvero? – e sì che non gli pareva di avere le allucinazioni. Poteva essere l’emicrania? O una illusione nemica? Forse era semplicemente un incubo strano? Uno di quelli in cui sogni di trovarti nudo con una papera nera appollaiata in testa e il cappello da Hokage a nascondere le pudenda mentre tutti attorno a te hanno l’aspetto di Kakashi-sensei, parlano come Sakura-chan e si vestono come Sai? In quel caso, avrebbe fatto meglio ad assecondare il sogno. Di solito funzionava …

\- E ci resterai per il tempo sufficiente a far capire ad Uchiha cosa significherebbe vivere senza di te.

Eh, no. Questa non poteva proprio lasciarla passare. Neppure se era un sogno. – Non per contraddirti, Shika, ma Sas’ke sa già cosa è vivere senza di me. Ci ha vissuto per anni, senza di me.

Il genio fece un sospiro stanco, incrociando le braccia al petto. – Tu eri sempre là, Naruto. Appena oltre la portata del suo braccio. Uchiha sapeva perfettamente che gli sarebbe bastato fiatare per averti quando e dove voleva.

Naruto a quel punto socchiuse gli occhi, improvvisamente sentendosi più sveglio e onestamente seccato e offeso. Lo stava facendo sembrare una ragazzina innamorata e stupida e (soprattutto) pronta ad allargare le gambe al primo schiocco delle dita del suo idolo. – Mi stai dando della fan girl?

\- No, ti sto dando dello stalker. E per carità, alla fine ha pagato, in qualche modo, quindi non posso neppure accusarti di molto. Soprattutto visti i protagonisti di questo crimine.

\- EHI! – protestò Naruto, pentendosene immediatamente vista la fitta alla testa e alla spalla destra che ne ricevette come premio. No, non aveva l’aria di essere un incubo. Gemette.

\- Sta di fatto che Uchiha è più cocciuto di quanto non avessi pensato e non ha ancora ceduto, quindi passeremo al piano B.

Una mano premuta sull’occhio sinistro che pulsava come un secondo cuore, Naruto fissò confuso il genio con l’occhio destro. – Abbiamo un piano B?

\- Ovvio che sì. In ogni buona strategia ci devono essere dei piani di riserva.

\- … E quanti piani di riserva abbiamo noi? – così, giusto per sapere e prepararsi, perché questo piano B non suonava molto intelligente, se qualcuno mai fosse stato interessato a sentire una sua opinione in merito. Cosa assolutamente non vera, pensò stanco Naruto.

Era decisamente peggio di un incubo: era la dannata realtà della sua vita.

Shikamaru infatti lo ignorò. – Sakura ora ti metterà in coma farmacologico, ed insieme, io e lei, valuteremo quando Uchiha sarà pronto ad ammettere quello che prova per te e quando perciò varrà la pena risvegliarti per proseguire verso la vostra discussione finale.

Naruto ammiccò, sempre più perplesso ed esausto. Forse era lui che non stava dietro al ragionamento dell’amico? - Ma Shika … avevi detto che dovevo portare pazienza, che ci sarebbe voluto un sacco di tempo! Perché improvvisamente tutta questa fretta?

Lo sguardo annoiato di Nara si affilò. – Perché non ne posso più di vederti piombare in casa mia in ogni momento del giorno e della notte. Non è solo una seccatura, non riesco neppure più a dormire, e Temari non si fa quasi più vedere perché ha paura che tu le scoppi a piangere su una spalla in cerca di conforto! È ora di passare alle armi pesanti, quindi Uchiha verrà convinto che tu rischi di diventare un vegetale, così si vedrà costretto a riflettere a fondo sulle sue decisioni.

In piena forma, Naruto avrebbe anche potuto contestare e protestare vigorosamente che l’esperienza gli aveva dolorosamente insegnato che la cocciutaggine del Teme poteva resistere anni, alla ragione e alla giustizia, e che quindi lui correva il rischio di rimanere addormentato per DECENNI. Avrebbe pure potuto scappare e rifugiarsi da qualche parte al sicuro dallo stressato genio, SE fosse stato in piena forma.

Attualmente, però, la sua forma era ben lontana dall’essere piena e pure a metà, perciò Naruto, dopo essersi assicurato di non aver speranza di ottenere aiuto alcuno da Sakura, annuì e sospirò, decidendo di arrendersi alla genialità di Nara e lasciar fare a lui, confidando che avesse anche pensato ad un modo per non farlo svegliare larva, più che uomo, in un futuro (augurabilmente) non troppo lontano. Sperando che l’idiozia di cui sentiva puzzare quel piano, fosse dovuta solo al mal di testa che gli stava scavando un tunnel tra gli occhi. – Ok. Seguiamo il tuo piano B.

Shikamaru non parve neppure sorpreso. Sospirò pure lui, l’aria da martire che gli era solita quando lo si costringeva a lavorare, e si sedette.

\- Bene. Kurama è sempre disponibile ad aiutarti?

Naruto ammiccò ancora, lentamente, poi mise il broncio. – Da come sta ridendo, direi di sì. – disse alla fine con tono non del tutto soddisfatto.

Shikamaru lo ignorò, limitandosi ad annuire.

– Kurama allora aiuterà Sakura a mantenere la finzione, rallentando il tuo processo di guarigione e mantenendoti in una specie di sospensione animata. Quando sarà il momento, diminuiremo le dosi degli anestetici, e lui provvederà a svegliarti. Lo può fare? – al cenno affermativo del biondo, annuì pure lui, compiaciuto. – Bene.

Sakura a quel punto sorrise e gli accarezzò la spalla con affetto. – Ti sembrerà come di esserti svegliato dopo una lunga nottata di sonno profondo. All’inizio ti sentirai confuso, ma riguadagnerai in fretta la lucidità.

\- A quel punto, - intervenne Shikamaru - non dovrai far altro che coinvolgere Uchiha in una seria discussione su quello che è successo. Sarà vulnerabile ed esausto grazie al lavoro di sfiancamento che abbiamo fatto in queste settimane e stressato da quello che gli faremo passare col tuo finto coma. Ricorda che lo scopo di tutto questo è stato proprio portare Uchiha al limite, perciò rimani concentrato ed esponigli tutto quello che non gli hai mai detto e vuoi dirgli con calma e _razionalità_ , Naruto. È abituato alle tue idiozie, perciò se inizierai a urlare e a blaterare cavolate, lui si rilasserà e tu perderai il vantaggio. Ricorda che più lui sarà confuso dal tuo comportamento, più non riuscirà a leggere e prevedere le tue azioni, PIÙ tu avrai il controllo della conversazione.Se tu sarai calmo, lui perderà il controllo, e sarà allora che riuscirai davvero ad ottenere qualcosa. Altrimenti succederà quello che è già successo in passato. Lui ti manipolerà e al massimo tu otterrai una stancante sessione di allenamento. Uchiha cercherà sicuramente di costringerti ad ammettere che ha ragione lui con la logica, perché tu non la sai usare … -/- Ehi … -/- … e non hai difese contro il suo cervello. Tu non rimbeccarlo, chiaro? Lascialo parlare, ignoralo e poi coglilo alla sprovvista con la tua sincerità. È il tuo punto forte.

Naruto si imbronciò. – Non eri tu quello che dava per scontato che sarei diventato il suo prossimo capo?

L’occhiata ricolma di stanca praticità dell’amico era decisamente offensiva. - Naruto … questo e quello sono due cose nettamente distinte. È a supplire alle lacune del capo, che servono i consiglieri.

«Invece la possibilità del capo di dare un pugno sul naso ai propri sottoposti irrispettosi era la cosa che rendeva la posizione così allettante.» pensò digrignando i denti il capo-in-divenire in questione.

\- Venti minuti. – intervenne Sakura, controllando l’orologio.

\- Basteranno. Naruto ricorderà tutto, e nel caso ti aiuterà Kurama a farlo, vero?

Decise di ignorare l’ultimo insultante dubbio nella voce di Shikamaru in favore di indagare quella improvvisa fretta.

Lui era un adulto, LUI, che sapeva passare sopra al comportamento infantile dei suoi amici geni, LUI. - Venti minuti basteranno per cosa? Perché avete fretta?

Shikamaru sospirò di nuovo. Naruto era sicuro che stesse pensando che tutta quella riluttanza e la faccenda in toto fossero una enorme seccatura.

Per parte sua, era certo che se avesse sentito anche solo un solo altro sospiro venire da lui, avrebbe raccolto tutta la forza che gli era rimasta per assicurarsi che non potesse ripetere l’irritante azione.

Per fortuna del genio, e con qualche rammarico di Naruto, fu Sakura che gli rispose: - Ho dato un sedativo a Sasuke, entro venti minuti dovrebbe svanire l’effetto. Per lui tu sei in coma da quando ti ha riportato a casa con la squadra di soccorso, ieri notte. Ho dovuto trascinarlo via a forza e minacciarlo di legarlo e dare libero accesso al suo corpo al personale femminile dell’ospedale, per convincerlo ad accettare di essere separato da te quel tanto che bastava per rimettergli a posto il polso rotto. Ora è sedato perché sono due giorni che non dorme.

\- Non dorme? – chiese perplesso Naruto. – Non è mica la prima volta che rimango ferito in una missione. E non è la prima volta che non mi sveglio ... – un sospetto gli fece aggrottare le sopracciglia e ringhiare leggermente - Che gli avete detto esattamente?

\- Niente che non abbiamo appena concordato di dirgli.

\- Ma io non avevo ancora approvato nulla! Che gli avete detto?!

\- Niente che non fosse la verità. – scrollò le spalle tranquilla Sakura, non fingendo neppure di faticare a trattenerlo disteso sul letto. – È un fatto noto che il coma non sia uno degli stati più salutari al mondo, soprattutto alla lunga. Mi sono semplicemente limitata a ricordare a Sasuke questo particolare. Il resto lo hai fatto tu non dando il minimo segno di ripresa e, anzi, tentando di aggravare la tua condizione, nonostante le cure che il team medico ti aveva prestato lungo la via di casa. Hai fatto spaventare pure me, testa di rapa. Abbiamo dovuto ridurre la pressione nel tuo cervello chirurgicamente, sai? Non azzardarti a rifarlo mai più!

\- … Mi … spiace?

\- Inutile ribadire l’ovvio, dato che non abbiamo molto tempo. Passiamo alle ultime raccomandazioni, poi Sakura e Kurama potranno iniziare il processo di narcosi. – Shikamaru pareva impaziente di andarsene.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Lui passava per vegetale, e Shika era impaziente?

\- Se ti parrà di star perdendo terreno, enfatizza il fatto che lui ti ha ferito. Qualsiasi cosa gli dirai, implica che dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa. Non accusarlo direttamente, ma digli che sai che ti ha mentito.

Naruto annuì diligentemente, senza davvero ascoltare parola per parola i consigli del genio. Ci avrebbe pensato Kurama, a ricordargli come comportarsi, no? Lo sbuffo indispettito che rispose a questa sua domanda acida direttamente nel suo cervello, gli disse che il bastardo numero due della sua vita era poco interessato a prendere parte attiva in quella noia, ora che la parte davvero divertente era finita.

«Perché? Pensi sarà una passeggiata questa ipotetica discussione?»

«Naah. Ma l’unica parte degna di nota da ora in poi sarà vedere Uchiha struggersi per te mentre tu dormi. Perciò quello che viene dopo non è che mi interessi un gran ché. Di vederlo felice non mi frega mica un cazzo, eh.»

«E di vedere felice me? Neanche di quello ti frega?»

«Ehi! Ti ho aiutato o no, fino ad ora? Quella cosa schifosa che chiami “amore” piena di paroline morbidine e zuccherose che ti hanno riempito la testa da un po’ di tempo, non la voglio più vedere neanche di striscio, chiaro? Siimi grato per quello che ho già fatto e lasciami godere dell’unico divertimento che mi resta, moccioso! Non voglio neanche iniziare ad immaginare tutte le disgustose cose che potreste voler fare davanti a me, negli anni a venire! Checché tu ne pensi, io ci tengo ai miei occhi!»

Naruto trattenne un sorriso. «Lo so che lo hai fatto perché mi vuoi bene … ma è proprio per questo che potresti pure continuare ad aiutarmi, dato che ti stai divertendo così tanto alle mie spalle e che continuerai pure a farlo. Hai sentito, Shikamaru, no? Lui è convinto che mi farai da promemoria per tutte le istruzioni che mi sta dando. Anche lui pensa che tu mi voglia bene, dattebayo!»

«Chi ha mai detto quella oscenità?! Fammi uscire che insegno io un po’ di pensiero logico a quell’idiota! È solo che mi sono abituato a te in tutti questi anni, tutto là! Sarebbe scomodo trovarmi un altro corpo proprio ora che abbiamo un accordo! Non mettermi in bocca merdosi sentimenti che io non ho mai detto di provare, ci siamo capiti ragazzino?!»

«Sei un vero cucciolone, sai, volpacchiotta?»

«COSA?»

\- … E mi raccomando. – oh. Si era perso di nuovo un pezzo del suo discorso. Zittì i divertenti strepiti stizziti di Kurama e riprese ad ascoltare Shikamaru, sforzandosi di prestare attenzione alle sue parole, cosa che già di suo non era il suo forte, e che la testa che pulsava e un demone che gli piagnucolava «EHI!» nell’anima non facevano nulla per rendere più facile. - Non sarà per nulla felice di sapere che hai condiviso questa cosa con me. Uchiha è molto riservato, e non capirà il motivo per cui tu possa aver sentito il bisogno di discuterne con qualcuno che non sia lui. Quindi non menzionarlo, chiaro? Non ho voglia di passare le mie giornate a guardarmi le spalle da un Uchiha sul piede di guerra. Sarebbe estremamente seccante, e tu hai esaurito la dose di seccature a voi entrambi riservate per i prossimi cinque anni, mi sono spiegato?

Concordò docilmente, mentendo senza vergogna. Col cavolo che non l’avrebbe detto a Sas’ke. Se per caso fosse venuto a saperlo per vie traverse, la sua omissione gli avrebbe guadagnato un Teme assetato di sangue. E dopo i recenti … avvenimenti … non aveva intenzione di ritrovarsi un essere rabbioso come quello a soffiargli ira e vendetta sul collo per almeno i prossimi tre mesi.

\- … poi goditela. Un Uchiha che da di matto per qualcosa di diverso dalla vendetta, è uno spettacolo per pochi eletti.

A Shika, rifletté, avrebbe fatto invece bene un po’ di sale sulla coda: lo avrebbe preservato dall’impigrirsi troppo. E poi … Sasuke non avrebbe neppure cercato di ucciderlo sul serio(probabilmente). In fondo, se tutto andava bene sarebbe stato di un umore un po’ troppo sereno, per provare il desiderio di ammazzare la persona che lo aveva aiutato a raggiungere questa serenità (probabilmente).

Sarebbe stata solo una piccola ritorsione innocente.

Sorrise in risposta all’amico, quasi perdendosi l’espressione improvvisamente dubbiosa del genio mentre sprofondava nel sonno indotto.


End file.
